


Skam DC Season 4 Episode 1: Anything Could Happen

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 4 [2]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: + general sexism and harassment, Gen, Multi, tw for racism in clip 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Safiyya Bashir knows that this is going to be one of the most important years of her life. Junior year is one of the biggest things that colleges look at, and she’s determined to make it count. It should have been easy - she was the clear frontrunner for editor of the school newspaper this year, and there certainly aren’t any distractions in her love life. What she never expected was opposition from someone she’d tried hard to ignore, the return of old friends from her past - and that she might actually have a chance with the girl of her dreams.
Relationships: Kai Linwood/Jasper Markowitz, Safiyya Bashir/Ruby Rahim, Willa Liu/Holly Rojas Castillo
Series: Skam DC: Season 4 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918819
Kudos: 7





	1. MONDAY 7:48AM: GENIUS GENERATION

MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 14TH, 7:48AM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, PARKING LOT

The Kids Are Alright by Chloe x Halle plays as the camera pans over the ground, the cars parking and students walking into the school.

We see a still image - a picture of the men's lacrosse team at practice.

We return to the camera as it approaches the school building.

Still image - an auditorium packed with freshmen at orientation.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, LOBBY

The camera weaves through the groups of students gathering and talking.

Still image - the school band practicing.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

The camera moves down the hallway, taking a sharp turn at the end.

Still image - a group of random popular girls at a lunch table, posing for the camera.

The camera approaches the library doors.

Still image - some kids in a classroom, presenting a PowerPoint.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, LIBRARY

Inside the library, SAFIYYA is sitting at one of the computers with her back to the camera. The camera approaches her.

Still image - a picture of WILLA, HOLLY, KEIRA, and THEO posing around the school sign. SAFIYYA is nowhere to be found.

Finally, we see SAFIYYA'S face, and we begin to hear the music through her earbuds. She's intensely focused on her task, loading the photos from her camera onto the computer, that she doesn't notice her phone buzzing.

She attaches the photo files to an email and finally looks down at her phone. She picks it up, seeing a ton of texts from the other girls wondering where she is.

SAFIYYA  
(whispered)  
Shit.

She quickly presses send on the email and gathers up her things, leaving the library.

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

We follow SAFIYYA as she approaches the GIRL SQUAD. They're gathered together, looking at something on THEO'S phone. THEO is the first one to notice her.

THEO  
Hey! Where have you been?

SAFIYYA  
I had a bunch of pictures that I needed to send in to yearbook, and my wifi at home wasn't working, so I came in early. I guess I lost track of time.

WILLA  
Couldn't you have done it during lunch? Or during class?

SAFIYYA shrugs.

SAFIYYA  
I have other stuff I need to do during class. And I want to hang out with you guys during lunch.

KEIRA  
Awww.

HOLLY  
Seriously, though. You're always working so hard.

SAFIYYA  
Who else is going to?

The girls laugh.

SAFIYYA  
What were you guys looking at?

THEO  
Oh my god, you have to see it. My brother had health class this morning, and he sent me this video -

She pulls up a video on her phone. It shows a classroom with a GYM TEACHER and a SIGN LANGUAGE INTERPRETER at the front. The GYM TEACHER is blushing.

GYM TEACHER  
So, when it comes to sex...um...

He groans.

GYM TEACHER  
Forget it, just watch the damn video.

THEO stops the video.

THEO  
And then the actual video is from, like, 2003, but I won't make you watch that part.

SAFIYYA laughs.

SAFIYYA  
Wow.

HOLLY  
It's like...come on. If teachers won't talk about sex, how are we supposed to learn anything?

WILLA  
This is why guys think sex is just like in porn. It's the best education they can get.

KEIRA raises her eyebrows.

KEIRA  
Jasper?

WILLA  
Nooo. Just, you know...boys.

KEIRA nods.

KEIRA  
Yeah, I know.

HOLLY  
I don't.

THEO  
God, I wish that were me.

The girls laugh. SAFIYYA joins in a little later than the others, looking slightly uncomfortable.

The bell rings, and SAFIYYA looks down at her phone.

SAFIYYA  
Oh, shit. That's the five minute bell.

KEIRA looks startled.

KEIRA  
Already?

SAFIYYA nods.

SAFIYYA  
And I have a guiz first period, so...bye.

HOLLY  
Bye! Good luck, even though I don't think you'll need it.

SAFIYYA shakes her head.

SAFIYYA  
No, I _definitely_ will, thank you. We're meeting up for lunch in the courtyard, right?

KEIRA  
Yeah.

SAFIYYA  
Cool. See you then.

She high-fives THEO and leaves the group. She runs up the stairs to the school building, taking them two at a time.


	2. TUESDAY 3:07PM: PROUD

TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 15TH, 3:07PM

INT. BASHIR HOUSE, FOYER

SAFIYYA enters the house, kicking the door shut with her foot and taking off her shoes. A large gray cat approaches her, weaving around her legs. SAFIYYA smiles and reaches down to pet her.

SAFIYYA  
Hey, Nala.

At first, the chatter that can be heard from another room is simply background noise to her, but once she recognizes RUBY'S voice, her eyes widen and she glances up towards the living room.

INT. BASHIR HOUSE, BATHROOM

SAFIYYA steps into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She adjusts her hijab, reapplies her lipstick. She takes a deep breath and smiles.

INT. BASHIR HOUSE, LIVING ROOM

JAMEEL and RUBY are on the couch, locked in an intense game of Mario Kart. SAFIYYA leans against the doorframe, waiting for them to notice her.

RUBY  
Are you kidding me? Are you actually kidding me?

JAMEEL laughs, throwing his hands up in victory as RUBY tosses her controller down onto the couch.

RUBY  
I hate you.

JAMEEL  
Sore loser?

RUBY  
Whatever. I hate you.

She looks up, seeing SAFIYYA standing in the doorway.

RUBY  
Safiyya, did you know that I hate him?

SAFIYYA  
I'm with you on that.

RUBY  
Have you ever played against him in Mario Kart?

SAFIYYA nods.

SAFIYYA  
I'm the only one who can beat him.

JAMEEL  
Okay, that's complete bullshit.

SAFIYYA frowns.

SAFIYYA  
I've beaten you!

JAMEEL  
Yeah, like twice.

SAFIYYA rolls her eyes.

SAFIYYA  
Well, I _can_ beat you.

JAMEEL laughs.

JAMEEL  
Prove it.

SAFIYYA  
Fine. I will. Is there another controller?

RUBY  
Yeah, there's one here.

She beckons SAFIYYA over, and after a moment, SAFIYYA complies, perching on the arm of the couch next to her. RUBY hands her a controller.

JAMEEL  
There's a catch, though.

SAFIYYA  
A catch?

JAMEEL nods.

JAMEEL  
If I win, you have to be my personal servant for a week.

SAFIYYA  
Your personal servant? Really?

JAMEEL  
Yeah! Like, cleaning my room, driving me around...you know.

SAFIYYA  
I'm not touching your room. That shit's disgusting.

JAMEEL  
Okay. Win the game, then.

SAFIYYA nods.

SAFIYYA  
You know this bet goes both ways, right? Like, if I win, you have to do the same for me.

JAMEEL  
Really? I thought that all you wanted was to make me look bad in front of Ruby. And make yourself look good.

SAFIYYA looks momentarily flustered, but hides it quickly.

SAFIYYA  
What, are you scared?

JAMEEL smirks.

JAMEEL  
Hell no.

SAFIYYA  
Great. Let's go, then.

Champion by Fall Out Boy begins to play as a montage begins, showing SAFIYYA, JAMEEL, and RUBY playing the game. While RUBY accepts early on that she's not going to win, SAFIYYA and JAMEEL seem determined to fight until the finish. SAFIYYA eventually manages to pull in front of JAMEEL.

The music fades out as SAFIYYA glances over at RUBY - all we can hear is SAFIYYA'S heartbeat. RUBY is laughing, looking away from SAFIYYA at the television screen. All SAFIYYA can do is stare.

SAFIYYA turns her attention back to the game just as JAMEEL hits her with a red shell.

SAFIYYA  
No!

JAMEEL  
Yes!

SAFIYYA checks what lap they're on - it's the last one, and JAMEEL is already way ahead of her. She groans.

RUBY  
(softly)  
Safiyya, you might want to hang back a little.

SAFIYYA looks at her quizzically, but slows down. RUBY launches a blue shell. It takes JAMEEL a moment to notice, but when he does his eyes widen in alarm.

JAMEEL  
Seriously?

The blue shell hits his car, and SAFIYYA speeds past him, crossing the finish line in first. She laughs.

SAFIYYA  
Yes!

JAMEEL  
Ruby, you're actually the worst. You both are.

SAFIYYA laughs.

SAFIYYA  
You won't mind making us some tea, will you?

JAMEEL rolls his eyes, but gets up, going to the kitchen. RUBY holds her hand up for a high five. SAFIYYA reciprocates, and RUBY laces their fingers together with a smile.

SAFIYYA'S MOTHER (O.S.)  
Hello?

SAFIYYA lets go of RUBY'S hand.

SAFIYYA  
In here!

SAFIYYA'S MOTHER enters the room.

SAFIYYA'S MOTHER  
What - oh. Ruby. Hello.

RUBY'S smile turns strained.

RUBY  
Hi.

An awkward silence fills the room for a moment. SAFIYYA'S MOTHER clears her throat.

SAFIYYA'S MOTHER  
How's your family doing?

RUBY shrugs.

RUBY  
Same as always.

SAFIYYA'S MOTHER nods.

SAFIYYA'S MOTHER  
Hm. What was all the noise in here?

SAFIYYA  
We were playing a game with Jameel. He lost.

SAFIYYA'S MOTHER smiles.

SAFIYYA'S MOTHER  
You sound proud of that.

SAFIYYA  
I am.

JAMEEL enters the room, handing SAFIYYA and RUBY each a cup of tea. They each take a sip, making eye contact over the cups.


	3. WEDNESDAY 1:10PM: LIFE'S NOT FAIR

WEDNESDAY, SEPTEMBER 16TH, 1:10PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, JOURNALISM CLASSROOM

SAFIYYA enters the classroom, putting her bag down at a desk towards the front. She's one of the first ones to arrive. A tall Iranian girl wearing a tan hijab is standing at the front of the room, talking to the teacher, MS. ROBINS. She nods and turns around. SAFIYYA gasps when she sees her face.

SAFIYYA  
Nadia?

The girl, NADIA PASDAR, looks around to see who said her name, and makes eye contact with SAFIYYA. She looks just as surprised to see her.

NADIA  
Safiyya?

SAFIYYA smiles, but NADIA still looks nervous.

SAFIYYA  
I thought you were still at Potomac Bend.

NADIA  
Um, yeah. I just transferred. Today's my first day.

SAFIYYA  
Is Kayvan...

NADIA nods.

NADIA  
Yeah, he transferred too.

She glances around the room.

NADIA  
Which desks aren't taken?

SAFIYYA  
Oh, there's one next to me.

NADIA still looks uneasy, but sits down at the desk SAFIYYA pointed to. More students are entering the room now, and NIA sits down on SAFIYYA'S other side.

NIA  
Hey.

She notices NADIA.

NIA  
Oh, hey. You're new, right?

NADIA nods.

NADIA  
Yes. My name's Nadia.

NIA  
I'm Nia. Hey, our names are almost the same. It's just a couple of letters difference.

NADIA laughs a little, looking at ease for the first time.

NADIA  
Yeah. Cool.

The bell rings, and MS. ROBINS comes to the front of the class.

MS. ROBINS  
Alright, guys! First off, we've got a new student today - Nadia.

NADIA waves awkwardly. No one in the class seems to care.

MS. ROBINS  
It's a good time for you to be joining us, Nadia, because we're about to start working on our second issue of the year. You guys know that the first issue was more of a tutorial. I edited everything, put the paper together, you know. But the main point of this paper is that it's run by students. Which means that next week we're going to be electing our editor.

SAFIYYA sits up a little straighter. NIA notices and looks over at her.

NIA  
(quietly)  
It should be you. You want it more than anyone.

SAFIYYA shakes her head.

SAFIYYA  
It's going to be you.

NIA  
No.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, it is. People will actually vote for you.

NIA  
They'll vote for you, too!

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, maybe.

But she doesn't seem convinced.

MATT  
Hey, Ms. Robins!

SAFIYYA and NIA roll their eyes in unison, looking over their shoulders at MATT. NADIA follows their gaze.

MS. ROBINS  
Yes, Matt?

MATT  
Are we doing the vote now, or...

MS. ROBINS shakes her head.

MS. ROBINS  
No. We're going to have nominations on Monday - you can't nominate yourself, it has to be a classmate - and then we'll have a blind vote next Thursday.

MATT nods, leaning back in his chair with a grin.

MATT  
Alright.

The girls turn back around.

NADIA  
He thinks it's going to be him, doesn't he?

SAFIYYA nods.

NIA  
God, I hate him.

NADIA  
Wait, I'm confused. Why would he even want to be editor?

SAFIYYA  
I don't know, because he wants attention? He doesn't care about journalism at all. He just likes the idea of getting all the fame and glory. And everyone will vote for him because he's Matt, so...

NADIA  
That's...not fair.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah. Life's not fair.

She props her chin up on her hand, focusing on the teacher again.


	4. THURSDAY 12:13PM: THE DIFFERENCE

THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 17TH, 12:13PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, COURTYARD

The girl squad is gathered around a picnic table eating lunch. Most of them have brought their lunch from home, except for THEO, who has a tray of pizza from the cafeteria.

WILLA  
I don't know how you're eating that.

THEO shrugs.

THEO  
It tastes fine. It has the texture of wet cardboard, but, like, it could be worse.

KEIRA  
Okay, but do you remember how I found raw dough in mine last year?

THEO  
I've chosen to believe that that was a one-time thing.

HOLLY  
In middle school I found a tiny piece of metal in my...what did they call it? Beefaroni?

SAFIYYA  
What the hell is beefaroni?

HOLLY  
It's macaroni, but with meat sauce instead of cheese.

WILLA  
Whatever you say, but I know a stripper name when I hear one.

HOLLY laughs, leaning against WILLA'S shoulder.

HOLLY  
Nooo.

SAFIYYA  
It sounds like something weird that a straight girl would call her boyfriend.

WILLA  
Speaking of straight people, I have a proposition.

THEO  
This can't be good.

WILLA  
We should go to the football game tomorrow.

KEIRA  
No.

WILLA  
You didn't even take a second to think about it!

SAFIYYA  
No.

HOLLY  
Come on, hear her out.

WILLA shrugs.

WILLA  
There's no, like, big reason for it. I've just never been to a football game and I'd kind of like to go. I promised myself when high school started that I would go to at least one game, and I haven't done it yet, and we're over halfway through high school now...

THEO  
Oh my god, don't say that.

SAFIYYA  
Kai's been trying to get me to go for a few weeks. You know, because he's in the pep band, and because he's kind of annoying.

KEIRA  
Me too. I mean that he's been texting me. Not that I'm annoying. At least, I don't think I am.

HOLLY  
You're not annoying!

WILLA  
So, football game? Tomorrow at 7:30?

She puts her hand into the middle of the table and looks around at the girls. HOLLY is the first to put her hand on top of WILLA'S. After a moment, KEIRA sighs and puts her hand on top of theirs, followed by THEO and SAFIYYA.

SAFIYYA  
Is this a thing we do now?

HOLLY  
Apparently.

They remove their hands. SAFIYYA reaches for her pocket, then goes still, realizing something.

SAFIYYA  
Oh, shit.

THEO  
What's up?

SAFIYYA  
I forgot my keys at home.

THEO  
Do you have anyone to let you in?

SAFIYYA shakes her head.

SAFIYYA  
Usually my brother is home by the time I'm there, but I think he's going out skating tonight. I'm on my own.

HOLLY  
You can come over to my place if you want.

KEIRA  
Wait, your brother is only a year older than you, right? He doesn't go to Buchanan?

SAFIYYA shakes her head.

SAFIYYA  
No, Potomac Bend.

KEIRA  
Why don't you guys go to the same school?

SAFIYYA frowns.

SAFIYYA  
Um, long story. Actually, I think I can get Jameel to bring me his keys.

THEO  
He'd do that for you?

SAFIYYA  
Not normally. He lost a bet.

She takes out her phone, sending a text to JAMEEL: "can you get to buchanan and back by the end of lunch?"

JAMEEL responds quickly: "y"

SAFIYYA: "i need your keys"

JAMEEL: "fine be there in fifteen minutes"

TIME JUMP

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, LOBBY

SAFIYYA and the girls are walking towards the doors of the school.

SAFIYYA  
Okay, I'm going to go out to meet him. You guys can wait here if you...

WILLA  
No, why would we wait?

WILLA goes outside, followed by the other girls. SAFIYYA sighs and joins them.

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

JAMEEL and RUBY are waiting with their skateboards on the sidewalk. SAFIYYA runs down to meet them, and JAMEEL tosses her his keys.

SAFIYYA  
Thank you.

JAMEEL  
I guess you're welcome.

KEIRA  
You guys were at the cast party last month, right? That's why you look familiar.

JAMEEL  
Yeah, we were there.

SAFIYYA  
You weren't invited.

JAMEEL  
But we _were_ there.

KEIRA laughs.

THEO  
So you guys skate? I mean, obviously you do, you've got skateboards. I have a longboard - I'm not great at using it, but, like, I have it.

HOLLY  
What's the difference between a longboard and a skateboard?

RUBY  
I don't want to say that longboards are longer, but. Longboards are longer.

WILLA  
And here I was thinking that it was some kind of surfboard.

RUBY grins.

RUBY  
Yeah, and I think they have bigger wheels, too? And they're wider, so they're easier to balance on. I don't think you can do tricks on them like skateboards...

THEO shakes her head.

THEO  
You can, they're just different. My brother Nate is trying to teach me, but I'm bad at it, and he gets pissed.

RUBY  
Maybe you guys can show me sometime? I have no idea how longboards work and now I'm really curious.

THEO nods.

THEO  
That would be really cool!

SAFIYYA forces herself not to frown. She glances around, looking towards the front doors of the school, and sees a boy standing there that looks a lot like NADIA - KAYVAN PASDAR. He makes eye contact with SAFIYYA. She looks as if she wants to say something, but he turns and goes back inside before she can.

SAFIYYA turns her attention back to the conversation.

KEIRA  
You go to Potomac Bend, right?

JAMEEL  
Yeah.

KEIRA  
Isn't that kind of a long ride?

JAMEEL shakes his head.

JAMEEL  
Not really.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, you still won't be back in time for seventh period.

JAMEEL shrugs.

JAMEEL  
So?

SAFIYYA  
I mean, you don't care, but I bet Ruby does.

RUBY  
I have a free period, but thank you for caring.

JAMEEL  
You don't want to be there anyway, do you?

RUBY shakes her head.

RUBY  
Not really. Everyone's weirdly hyped about the football game tomorrow. It's not even a home game, it's...here, actually. Apparently Buchanan and Potomac Bend are rivals.

JAMEEL  
Are they?

RUBY  
I don't know, Jameel. I know literally nothing about football and even less about school spirit.

HOLLY  
We were actually planning on going to that game tomorrow.

JAMEEL  
Really? Safiyya, you too?

SAFIYYA  
What do you mean, me too?

JAMEEL  
Just doesn't seem like your kind of place.

SAFIYYA  
Whose place is at a high school football game?

RUBY  
I've never actually been to a game.

WILLA  
Neither have any of us. That's why we're going.

RUBY  
Would it be weird if we joined you? Like, if you want to, Jameel -

JAMEEL  
No, that sounds cool.

SAFIYYA knits her brows, looking down at the ground as the group continues to make plans. She feels like she should be happier about her two worlds colliding - but all she feels is dread.


	5. FRIDAY 7:25PM: MISS AMERICANA

FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 18TH, 7:25PM

LIFE by Jon Bellion plays over shots of the DC skyline as the sun is beginning to set, turning the sky shades of pink and purple.

INT. THEO'S VAN

The girl squad, JAMEEL, and RUBY have piled into THEO'S van. Most of them are talking and laughing with each other, although it cannot be heard over the music. SAFIYYA, however, is silent. She glances over at RUBY, who is sitting next to her. After a moment, RUBY looks back at her and smiles. SAFIYYA smiles back quickly before turning towards the window, gazing at the lights of the city as they pass by.

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, PARKING LOT

The scene turns to slow motion as THEO parks the car and everyone gets out, walking through the parking lot up to the stadium gates. The lights have been turned out, and the sounds of cheering and the pep band playing can be heard slightly muffled over the music.

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, STADIUM

The group sits down towards the top of the bleachers, SAFIYYA and RUBY ending up on opposite ends. SAFIYYA leans forwards and rests her chin in her hands, staring at the field.

The buzzer sounds - and the game begins.

TIME JUMP

It is now the third quarter. Buchanan's team has scored thirteen points, while the opposing team has scored twenty. Despite the excitement present in the crowd, SAFIYYA still looks bored. At some point during the game, RUBY has gotten up, leaving her seat empty.

RUBY  
You hate this kind of stuff, don't you?

SAFIYYA looks up - RUBY has returned. SAFIYYA smiles.

SAFIYYA  
I don't hate it. I just think there's a thousand other, better things everyone here could be doing.

RUBY laughs. She squeezes herself onto the bench next to SAFIYYA.

RUBY  
Isn't there such a good vibe here, though? Like, it might sound kind of weird, but there's this feeling in the air. It's kind of like anything could happen.

SAFIYYA  
I guess.

She glances over at RUBY, conscious of every point that their bodies are touching.

KAI (O.S.)  
Safiyya!

SAFIYYA turns around to see KAI waving at her from where the pep band is sitting. JASPER and AUGUST are next to him, and, after KAI nudges them, they wave at her too.

SAFIYYA  
I guess I'll go see what they want.

RUBY taps the back of her hand.

RUBY  
Bye.

SAFIYYA  
Bye.

SAFIYYA stands up. She touches the back of her hand, the same place where RUBY touched her, as she walks up to where KAI is sitting.

SAFIYYA  
What do you want?

KAI  
To say hi?

He gestures down to where the girls, RUBY, and JAMEEL are sitting.

KAI  
Who are those people you're sitting with?

SAFIYYA  
Um, no one. Just my brother and his friend.

She gestures towards JASPER and AUGUST.

SAFIYYA  
Isn't there usually some kind of order to this? Like, percussion is towards the bottom, woodwinds are towards the top...

AUGUST  
We're not doing anything right now, though. Mr. Rodriguez won't mind unless we stop paying attention.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, it definitely looks like you're paying attention right now.

JASPER  
We are! The instant that he cues us, it'll be like _that_ -

He and KAI snap their fingers at the same time.

KAI  
We'll be ready.

SAFIYYA  
I'll believe it when I see it.

KAI shrugs, leaning backwards into JASPER'S shoulder.

SAFIYYA  
What happened to Callum? I thought attendance was mandatory.

AUGUST snorts.

AUGUST  
Yeah, he thought that his date was more important -

JASPER clears his throat, shooting a glare towards AUGUST.

AUGUST  
I mean, he's sick. Really sick.

KAI  
Gravely ill. Poor dude.

JASPER  
Yeah. Thoughts and prayers.

SAFIYYA nods slowly.

SAFIYYA  
Sure.

Suddenly, the crowds begin to cheer. KAI stands up on the bench despite the protests of the people behind him, holding onto JASPER'S hand.

KAI  
Holy shit. Go! Go!

AUGUST  
It's weird seeing him like this.

SAFIYYA  
You've awakened something in him.

On the field, one of the Buchanan football players scores a touchdown. The crowd dissolves into cheers. Over it, MR. RODRIGUEZ can be heard calling JASPER'S name.

JASPER  
Shit - Kai, sit down -

KAI sits back down, kissing JASPER quickly. JASPER scurries back down the stairs towards the percussion section, AUGUST following him to the brass section. The band begins playing the John Cena song in victory, and SAFIYYA jerks back in surprise at the noise.

She sits back down next to KAI once the band stops. A football player is on the field gearing up for a field goal.

SAFIYYA  
Is that Matt?

KAI nods.

KAI  
I think so.

MATT kicks the ball and completely misses the goalposts. The crowd groans.

KAI  
Fuck. He could have tied it up.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, he's not going to be happy about that.

KAI shakes his head. MR. RODRIGUEZ yells something and KAI starts flipping through his music.

SAFIYYA  
I'm going to go before it gets loud again.

KAI  
Smart. See you Monday.

SAFIYYA  
Bye.

She heads back down to where the girls are sitting. RUBY has left again, this time taking JAMEEL with her. SAFIYYA sits down on the edge of the bench. WILLA, sitting on the other end of the group, leans forwards.

WILLA  
So, Safiyya...

SAFIYYA sighs.

SAFIYYA  
What do you need?

WILLA smiles sheepishly.

WILLA  
Since you're closest to the end of the bench, would you mind hitting up the concessions stand for me?

SAFIYYA sighs again, more dramatically this time, but she's smiling.

SAFIYYA  
Fine. What do you want me to get?

WILLA  
Um, the Chick-fil-a nuggets, please?

HOLLY  
...I thought Chick-fil-a was homophobic.

WILLA  
Well, yeah, but this isn't real Chick-fil-a, it's some imitation thing that August's moms make and sell with the band boosters. I'm supporting the band.

THEO  
Both financially and emotionally.

WILLA  
Yes.

SAFIYYA nods.

SAFIYYA  
Pass me the money.

WILLA'S money is passed down the line. SAFIYYA stands up.

SAFIYYA  
Okay, be back soon.

WILLA  
Bye! Thank you so much!

SAFIYYA waves and then jogs down the bleachers towards the concessions stand. She frowns once she gets there - the line is much longer than she'd expected. She sighs and gets in line.

GUY  
Why is it so long this late into the game, what the fuck?

SAFIYYA turns around, seeing that a tall white boy has gotten in line behind her. It takes a moment for her to realize that he was speaking to her. She shrugs.

SAFIYYA  
I don't know. I don't usually go to games.

The GUY nods.

GUY  
Yeah, I thought so. Do you have any idea how football even works?

SAFIYYA scowls, opening her mouth to respond, but the GUY beats her to it.

GUY  
Because I don't either. I'm more of a hockey dude.

SAFIYYA is startled into a laugh. The GUY grins.

GUY  
You look really good when you smile, you know. You should do it more.

SAFIYYA'S smile instantly fades.

SAFIYYA  
Why should I?

GUY  
Um, because studies show that smiling more makes you live longer?

SAFIYYA  
Who authored that study, some dumbass fuckboy like you?

GUY  
Damn, okay. I was just trying to be nice.

SAFIYYA rolls her eyes and turns around. She's almost to the front of the line.

GUY  
This is why I don't date black girls.

SAFIYYA'S frown grows deeper, but she doesn't look back at him.

Finally, she arrives at the front of the line.

SAFIYYA  
Hi, could I get some chicken nuggets, please?

The BAND MOM working the stand shakes her head with a sympathetic smile.

BAND MOM  
I'm so sorry, sweetie, we just ran out.

SAFIYYA sighs.

SAFIYYA  
Really? Damn.

The BAND MOM nods.

BAND MOM  
Is there anything else you'd like?

SAFIYYA shakes her head.

SAFIYYA  
No. Thanks, though.

BAND MOM  
You're welcome.

SAFIYYA walks away from the concessions stand as Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince by Taylor Swift begins to play. She leans against a fence near the field, watching the game play out. The stadium lights and the light of the moon cast shades of blue, purple, and pink over her. Here, alone, she can take in the sounds, the sights, the smells of the game. She finally begins to understand what RUBY was talking about - anything could happen.

The sound of indistinct yelling can be heard over the music. But this isn't like the excited roars of the crowd - this is genuine anger. SAFIYYA turns around, looking towards the gate. Her eyes widen.

We see KAYVAN walking towards the gate, RUBY following him. As SAFIYYA begins to listen more closely, we begin to faintly hear what they are saying.

RUBY  
Do you seriously have nothing to say for yourself? You're a complete liar, you treated my best friend like shit, and now you're just ignoring me?

KAYVAN  
I'm not the liar here!

RUBY  
Then explain what's going on!

KAYVAN  
Don't ask me. Ask Jameel. Stop acting like he's the victim.

RUBY  
I don't know what you're talking about.

KAYVAN  
Figure it out, then. Get a fucking clue.

RUBY  
Kayvan -

But KAYVAN has left the stadium, walking quickly towards the parking lot. RUBY cannot leave the game without paying to come back in. She turns around - and makes direct eye contact with SAFIYYA. They stare at each other, demanding the other to make a move, to say something.

SAFIYYA breaks first, turning around and heading back to the bleachers. The camera zooms out as she sits down with the girls, laughing and joking with them despite what she has just overheard.

CUT TO END CREDITS AS SONG CONTINUES.

**Author's Note:**

> to see this season's playlist, the characters' instagrams, and get a link to the skam dc discord, head to my tumblr @skamdc


End file.
